1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus process for feeding fibres in the direction of the fixed and mobile knives of a fibre cutter, in particular of a flock cutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known cutters, the fibres are fed in the direction of the knives by being pinched between smooth cylinders which extend transversely to the direction of travel of the fibres and rotate about their longitudinal axes. The cylinders are brought to a temporary standstill when the fibres are cut.
Such known cutters have the disadvantage that they fail to ensure regular feed of the fibres because the fibres are pinched by the cylinders only in the vicinity of their contact points with the cylinders and some slipping of the fibres in relation to the cylinders is unavoidable. Furthermore, the mattress or band of fibres being fed is free along its lateral edges. These irregularities in fibre feeding may be of little significance in fibre cutters that are cutting fibres into sections of great length but are unacceptable in flock cutters where the length of the fibre sections cut is generally less than 1 mm.